


【Breddy/EB】rua羊

by xing5740



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xing5740/pseuds/xing5740
Summary: 寫的原因就是我想rua羊，cwc你的羊借我一下好不好——
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	【Breddy/EB】rua羊

**Author's Note:**

> 寫的原因就是我想rua羊，cwc你的羊借我一下好不好——

Eddy跌進沙發裡，從背後抱住坐在旁邊滑手機的Brett，吻他裸露在粉色連帽上衣——他們的Sacrilegious Hoodie——外的肩頸，貪婪地深吸一口氣，享受他身上的清香；手不安分地鑽進衣服下襬，撫過他柔軟的肚子，然後環住細腰。

Brett被這一套行雲流水的操作弄得發懵，沒反應過來手一滑把手機摔了出去，Eddy握住他手腕不讓他去撿，加大了力道把Brett完全圈在懷裡。

"Eddy你發什麼瘋......"Brett掙扎，扭動著想逃離Eddy的禁錮。Eddy伸出手往他的胸一揉，Brett頓時軟了身軀，一聲嚶嚀後癱在對方胸口，那裡在每回性愛時被多加照顧，現在已經敏感得不像話，甚至有逐漸漲大的傾向，軟綿綿，手感絕佳。

Eddy很滿意Brett的反應，繼續手上的動作，掌根托著雙乳的基部，靈巧的手指玩弄粉紅色的兩點，溫柔搓揉又暴力拉扯，不忘用指尖的琴繭磨蹭乳暈，兩顆豆豆被疼愛到挺立，一次次蹭過Eddy掌心。

痛與快感並陳讓Brett爽得挺腰，用半硬的陰莖和會陰摩擦Eddy卡進他雙腿間的大腿。他後頸白嫩的皮膚沒多久就被吻痕填滿，Eddy像大型犬一樣啃咬，留下黏答答的唾液和無數紅痕。萬幸他們明天沒有要出門。

  
目標接下來轉向Brett的腰腹。Eddy故意避開癢癢肉，避免Brett一開始就笑到硬不起來，他用拇指找到Brett不存在的腰窩的位置，用指腹輕輕一壓，激得Brett整個人向前挺，但同時他的腰被Eddy的大手箍住，另外四指還惡意地捏捏腰側的肥肉。

Brett又急又羞，扣住Eddy的手腕讓他停下。Eddy只當反抗是一點小情趣，反而更用力去按摩他腰窩到尾椎之間，Brett像繃緊的弓一樣，電流沿著脊椎傳到大腦，他口裡含糊無意識地呻吟，從不知道光被玩胸和腰也可以這麼舒服，甚至感覺到後穴開始分泌蜜液，更別提前端早已一塌糊塗，前液把內褲和睡褲都沾濕了。

  
"Brett."  
Eddy扒掉他們倆的褲子，接著將身下人翻過來。狹小的沙發上容納兩個大男人有點窄，Eddy跪在Brett腿間，還沒做任何動作Brett已經自動開始扭腰，兩根性器緊貼，感受彼此灼熱的溫度，摩擦以獲得些許快感。

"別那麼等不及。"  
一巴掌不留情地落在Brett渾圓的臀部上，白嫩的皮膚烙上鮮紅的掌印，他悶哼一聲，把Eddy的肩抓得更緊。  
Eddy今天似乎打定主意要摸過Brett的每一寸肌膚，他把那雙筆直纖瘦的腿扛到肩膀上，側頭去吻小巧的腳掌與圓潤的腳趾頭，手從腳踝順著小腿的弧度一路滑到腿根，再俯身伸出粉紅的舌舔他的大腿內側。對Brett來說視覺上的刺激更大於肉體上的，Eddy還戴著眼鏡，從鏡片邊緣能看到那雙大眼睛熱切地看著他，彷彿剛想到一個絕佳的影片主題或是拉完一段很難的華彩時求誇獎，純粹的慾望直直傳達出來，攻得Brett棄械投降，在他身下化成一攤春水。

  
Eddy沒放過Brett的臀部，畢竟在鏡頭前公然打他屁股這種事都做得出來，鏡頭之外當然更肆無忌憚。他把那兩瓣掐在手中，看它們從他指縫滿溢出來，接著擠壓揉弄再掰開，後穴在他眼前一覽無遺，暴露在冰冷的空氣中而微微顫抖，一開一闔吐出淫水。  
三根手指進入後穴毫無阻礙，擴張時帶出水聲，Brett聽得羞紅了臉，偏偏還要被Eddy扣住下巴用正臉面對他，嘴裡的手指有淫水前液混合的味道，指節頂弄他的上顎。他輕聲哼哼讓Eddy輕點，Eddy把手上的唾液抹在他唇上，亮晶晶地。他還在他的眼角嚐到海水的味道。

  
Brett被抱起來跪在Eddy身上，雙腿大開，oversize的連帽上衣罩不住他勃起的陰莖，Eddy倒覺得兩個都粉嫩嫩的，不管是小羊還是小小羊都很可愛。他看著Brett伸手到背後，用好看的手扶著猙獰的性器容納到後穴裡，完全吞下去的那瞬間Brett揚起頭，紅潤的雙唇微張，雙掌撐在Eddy大腿上，把自己完全敞開在對方眼前。

Brett自顧自動了起來，他不必費太大力氣，Eddy傲人的尺寸就能輕鬆頂到他的敏感點，尤其騎乘的體位更是到達新的深度。Brett雙腿大開成ㄇ字形，後穴不停吞吐Eddy的的陰莖，豐滿的臀肉撞得啪啪響，一時之間客廳只剩下水聲和肉體碰撞的聲音。  
Eddy伸手替他撫慰隨動作不停晃動的前端，前後的雙重刺激沒多久就讓Brett尖叫著射了，白濁濺在Eddy黑色的T恤上，既顯眼又色情。

Brett大口喘氣，還沒度過不應期又被翻身，像母狗一樣跪在沙發上，Eddy掐著他的腰操他，每一下都狠狠進到最深處，抵在前列腺上。Brett嘴邊只剩下破碎的嬌吟，腸肉倒是熱情的多，歡快地吮吸入侵者，Eddy捅了好幾十下才射在他裡面。  
  


Eddy摟住汗涔涔的Brett，啵地一下在他雙唇獻上一吻。Brett噘起嘴佯裝生氣，很快又因為愛人傻傻的笑容咧開了嘴，忽地被抱起，扔到房間裡的大床上，再怎麼掙扎也抵不過Eddy激烈的攻勢。

"Eddy——你今晚給我去洗床單跟沙發！"


End file.
